I'll keep you my dirty little secret
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of allknowing Spanish twins aren’t helping. Slash. Uploaded! Chapter 7: Dont leave me!
1. Morning problems

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Cute one shots… that's all you need to know really…**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 1: Morning problems.**

Aqualad's POV.

We should really stick to his room. It's never a close call when we're there. But when we're in my room it's always close, this morning was the closest though. I'm an incredibly light sleeper and I'm the first one do wake up in the tower, I'm up at six am everyday. I've no idea what time he wakes up but he never come out of his room before eleven. He's a heavy sleeper, you an scream and shake him all you want but he'll sleep like a baby. _That's_ the reason we should stick to his room: if Bumblebee or the twins come into my room in the morning they'll see him sleeping sprawled out naked on my bed. Damn him and his habit of kicking the cover in his sleep. Where as, if they walk into his room I'll probably already have left.

I decided to lay in this morning, I guess his habits are rubbing off on me. I never used to lay in, it's all his fault. Well, not really. I guess I'm picking up on his habit of passing the blame as well. But this morning _was _his fault. I would have been tempted to lie in if he hadn't been there. He has only taken off his mask a few times before, only for me, and last night was one of those rare times. So when I woke up to his bare face, I could tare myself from the sight. Before I knew it, it was nine and Bumblebee and the twins were up.

I jumped when someone knocked on the door. My eyes jumped from the door to Speedy and back to the door again.

"Aqualad?" You in there?" Came Bumblebee's voice.

"Shit." I whispered, franticly trying to figure out what to do. Luckily, all the all the training had caused me to think fast. I rolled Speedy over several times, making him roll off the bed and onto the floor with a thump and a groan. I threw the sheet on him just as Bumblebee opened my door and looked in curiously. She raised an eyebrow at me, sitting cross-legged in the middle of my bed in a pair of boxers that I had shoved on.

"You ok?" She asked, leaning against my wall.

"Me?" I questioned. "Fine."

"Uh-huh." She didn't believe me, I'm not the best liar.

"Your up late." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Yeah. I had an upset stomach last night." If there was one thing I had learnt from Speedy, it was when your caught in a sticky situation, play the sick card.

The thing is, I never lie. So Bee believed me straight away. Straightening, she raised both eyebrows. "Oh. Nothing serious?"

I shook my head, wishing she would leave already. "No, don't worry. I'm fine now." I paused, seeing her eye the sheet on the floor. "I'll be up in a minute, I just need to clean up." She looked at me and I motioned to the sheet, forcing a blush and trying to look embarrassed. "I didn't get to the bathroom in time."

She grimaced, wrinkling her nose and stepping back out of the room. "Right. Well, I'll let you get on with… that." She hurried out of the room and I sighed heavily. Then, leaning over the side of my bed, I pulled the sheet up. Speedy was smiling, curled up slightly and still asleep.

I really need to get him an alarm clock.

**Yay for oneshot randomness! First TT POV so be nice when you review. … Yes, when not if! WHEN.**

**Thanks!**

**xXx**


	2. Bite your tongue

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Cute one shots… that's all you need to know really…**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 1: Bite your tongue.**

Speedy's POV.

"Speedy!"

I looked up from the TV to see Bumblebee standing over me, arms folded. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up, Bumble?"

"Don't call me that." I opened my mouth to retaliate when I saw that he hands where now on her hips, far too close to her buzzers. Instead I sighed and she smirked. "It's your turn to cook dinner."

I wrinkled my nose. I didn't actually mind cooking, I liked it in fact, and I wasn't half bad. The disgusted look was for show; if they knew I liked to cook, then I might just find myself being the towers cook, permanently. Which is why, half the time, we have take-out when I cook.

"Fine." I pushed myself up from the couch and climbed over the back as not to disturbed the twins from playing their game. Bumblebee scowled but said nothing, the better mood I'm in, as they all knew, the more chance they had at a home cooked meal.

"What's on the menu?" She asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

I paused the clicked my fingers. "Chicken fried rice." I decided and she pulled a face.

"Chinese?"

I snorted, the Chinese place did sea-food. So that instantly put them on the list for 'places not to order from' that Aqualad had stuck on the fridge. "_Home-made _chicken fried rice."

She squealed with delight and I rolled my eyes. None of us made fun of her because of the little girly things she did. Well, not much anyway.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, searching the fridge. "Gimme half an hour, k?"

"Got ya."

Twenty-five minutes later.

"Senior Speedy! ¿Cena de Isnt lista todavía?"

"Sí, tengo tan hambre. ¿Cuánto más largo?"

I scowled at Mas and Menos, who promptly turned on the puppy dog eyes. Bad move. Bee hates the puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, c'mon you two." She said, picking the up from behind. "Leave Arrow-boy alone to cook."

Aqualad snickered. "I think that's your new official nick-name, Speedy-boy."

I glared as she turned away. "It's better than Fish-stick and Buzzer."

"Well, they're better than 'Robin'." She snapped back. I scowled and, unable to think of a retaliation, stuck my tongue out at her back.

Aqualad moves quicker than I give him credit for. Before I even noticed that he had moved, he had swept forwards and nipped the end of my tongue gently. I let out a startled noise as he moved back and joined the other three in giving me curious looks. For someone who doesn't want people to know about our relationship, he can be pretty open about it.

"I -" My masked eyes flashed to Aqualad quickly and then back to Bumblebee, who was looking impatient. "Bit my tongue." I finished lamely.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes, while twins said something in Spanish and laughed. I didn't like the looks on their faces. Aqualad was just smirking. I didn't comment. I would have my revenge soon enough.

**sigh Short, but the next chapter might be the second part… or I might just skip to Speedy's 'revenge'. Insert evil laughter here. Ahem, anyway. That's why they call 'em one-shots. … Well no, its not but shh!**

"**Senior Speedy! ¿Cena de Isnt lista todavía?" - Speedy! Isnt dinner ready yet?**

"**Sí, tengo tan hambre. ¿Cuánto más largo?" - Yeah, I'm hungry. How much longer?**

**Hopefully those are right...**

**Erm… enjoy?**

**coughAndReview!cough **

** Subliminal messaging. **

**xXx**


	3. Beg

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Cute one shots… that's all you need to know really…**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 1: Beg.**

Aqualad's POV.

He was going to make me pay. I knew it as soon as I crept in to his room and he was sitting on his bed, mask off, not even attempting to hide his smirk. I acted calm as closed the door behind myself and moved forward to his bed, his un-nerving grin just widened; he knew the calmness was all a cover up. I knew he was up to something, I just didn't know what. He allowed me to cuddle up with him, rest on him and relax. He made the first move by kissing me hard and, ten minutes later, I had completely forgotten what I was worried about. Maybe he had decided to be the mature one and not retaliate.

Suddenly he pulled away, smirking up at me.

Or maybe not.

I frowned and moved to resume the embrace but he ducked under my arms and was now sitting on the edge of the bed facing me, his smirk even wider than before.

"What the hell?" I said, confused.

He raised his eyebrows, looking amused. "Language, Fish-boy."

I scowled and moved closer to him. He lazily stretched his foot out in front of me, stopping me from getting closer. I sighed and lent back, getting the hint that he wanted something.

"Ok, this is about the whole biting your tongue thing isn't it?"

For a second, he pretended to look surprised. But then he grinned. "Yep."

I rolled my eyes and pulled a face. "I'm sorry, Ok?" I didn't want to play his games. He didn't answer so I took his silence as a yes. I was wrong. As soon as I had moved, kneeling over him and just a few inches separating our faces, he dived backwards, throwing himself of the bed. If it had been someone other than Speedy then I might have been concerned. But it was Speedy; Speedy who actually enjoyed Bumblebee's three-a-day training sessions, Speedy who on his days off goes to Titans West to train with Robin, Speedy: the perfectionist who cant miss a shot. I was right not to be worried, as he jumped back onto his hands and pushed himself back up, showing off his balance, strength and gym talents.

He was grinning when he straightened, smirking cockily. I sighed and pushed myself of the bed to join him in standing. I moved forwards but for every step I took, he stepped backwards, letting me know that I was to stay this far from him and keep my distance.

"Alright." I said, hands up in a show of giving up. "What do I have to do?"

He raised his eye brows. "For what?"

I scowled. "To get you to forgive me." I said though clenched teeth.

He pouted, looking offended. "You really think I would stoop that low?"

"Yes." I didn't miss a beat.

He grinned. "Well done, Fish stick, you've learnt well."

I sighed again. "C'mon then, what is it you want?"

"I just want an apology." He said casually, turning from me to pick up his bow and tighten the string.

I narrowed me eyes suspiciously. "I already said I was sorry."

He grinned at me from over his shoulder, his green eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark. "I know." He took his time in putting his bow back down and turning to face me. I waited patiently till he was fully facing me, smirking devilishly. "Beg."

I missed a beat and almost fell over my own feet. "You what?"

His smile widened and he advanced a few steps. "You heard me, sea-boy. I want you to beg for forgiveness."

I snorted. He _had_ to be joking. _Me_ beg _him_. Me. Prince of Atlantis!? I may have outgrown most of the royal traits I was brought up learning but this is where I draw the line. Despite my determination to not be an uptight royal ass, like many of the people I had met while in Atlantis, I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose.

"Prince's do not beg." I said stiffly.

He blinked. Once, twice and a third time before cracking. His hand flew to his mouth as he almost burst out laughing. His hand slapped noisily against his skin and I looked worriedly at the door. When I turned back he was still laughing, doubled over in a fit of silent giggles. It was almost five minutes before he had calmed down, breathing hard and tears rolling down his red cheeks. I rolled my eyes, secretly enjoying the sight of him - and his precious hair - so messed up.

"If you want to keep my respect for you." He said, panting slightly. "Then you'll _never_ say that again."

I debated saying it again, just to annoy him, but decided on cocking my head. "You have respect for me?"

He pulled a face, the smirk making a re-entrance. "Not any more."

"Oh and somehow me begging is supposed to re-gain me my respect?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Are you going to or not, your highness?"

I scowled, not only at the new nick-name but also at the fact that he hadn't given me an answer, but just returned it with another question.

"Not a chance." I said, folding my arms.

He walked across the room, past me and on to his bed, sitting comfortably. "Then you aint getting any." He nodded at the door. "The doors there."

I didn't move. "Don't be so childish." I snapped at him.

He smirked. "I'm not the one who wont apologize."

"There's a difference between apologizing and begging."

He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't care, do what I want or leave.'

I matched his smirk. "We could be done by now." I taunted.

We were both still, I didn't leave and he didn't ask me to. It was a battle of wills and someone had to lose. Or so we thought. We both jumped when my communicator beeped.

Scowling, I grabbed it. "Aqualad here."

"A bottle just came flying though my window." Bumblebee's voice rang though the badge, she sounded unhappy and tired. "It's for you, telling you to get your ass underwater to Atlantis."

My eyes widened and Speedy, noticing this, stood up from his bed to stand next to me.

"Anything else on it?"

"Nope, it's signed 'be quick about it'. Sounds urgent." She paused. "Get downstairs and I'll see you off, I'll tell the boys in the morning."

With that she beeped out and silence filled the room. I motioned to the door.

"I should…"

He nodded. "Sure." He turned and headed to his bed. As I was about to walk out he spoke. "Hey, fish-prince." He smirked at me from over his shoulder. "We'll finish this when you get back."

**Ok, it took me a while to write this one but its longer!**

**Ahem, anyways. Aqualad has to leave how will Speedy last without him? Will Bumblebee ever catch on? Will you ever find out how the twins know? Will I ever stop with the rhetorical questions? Find out next time. (though god knows when that'll be… XD)**

**Enjoy!**

**xXx**


	4. Lonely

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Cute one shots… that's all you need to know really…**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 4: Lonely. Part one.**

Speedy's POV.

Thud.

I frowned and narrowed my masked eyes at my target board. It was just like a dart board but bigger and it had more rings, each colour coded so I could keep score. In the middle was a black circle, about the size of a cent. For most people that would have been the bulls-eye. But for me, there was a small white dot in the middle of the black circle that I had drawn on in tip-ex. Usually I hit it.

I matched towards the board, still glaring, and looked carefully at where I had struck. I was only an inch off the white dot, still in the black circle. I yanked the arrow out and walked back to my shooting mark. On my way I saw Bumblebee leaning against the door, arms crossed and frowning slightly. Without giving her a second glance, I re-strung my arrow and turned to face the board. I only took a second - if that - to aim and then I let the arrow fly. Bee's eyes followed the arrow across the room and watched as it hit the target. I didn't bother, as soon as I let it go I knew it wouldn't hit where I wanted it to. Instead, I had turned from the board, not wanting to see it, and swore under my breath. Not loud enough for Bee to hear though, I didn't feel like putting a dollar in the jar.

I heard her walk to my target board and inspect it before tugging the arrow out carefully. I saw her walk up behind me out of the corner of my eye. She held the arrow out.

"Nice shot."

I let out a noise, like a growl, not wanting to talk and snatched the arrow out of her hands. She raised an eye brow but didn't comment. I went to re-sting my arrow but she pulled my bow from me. My mouth formed a snarl and she smirked. I hated people touching my bow.

"You were close."

I grabbed my bow back. "Not close enough."

She sighed and rested her weight onto one leg as I started towards the door.

"You train too much." She said. I could hear that she had left the ground and was now flying. Instinctively, I looked up to see her floating above me. Using the feathered end of the arrow in my hand, I poked her stomach gently.

"Yeah and you eat those honey snacks of yours to much." I counted, smirking up at her. She scowled at me and reached for her buzzers but I had already pushed the door open and ran though. I heard her yell after me as I headed down the hall to the bedrooms. Once in my room I walked over to my desk and laid my bow and quiver down on it, then I collapsed on to my bed and allowed myself to debate on why I had been so off today. Deep down I knew why, but I wasn't going to admit it without despretly trying to think of another reason that didn't concern _him_.

Even though, it was all _his_ fault.

"Damn fish-stick." I murmured, rolling onto my stomach. He had only been gone a week - was it really only a week? - but it felt like I hadn't seen him in a year. Not that I cared, no, he could be gone till we were no longer the _Teen _Titans, till we were just the Titans and I wouldn't be bothered.

Thank god for denial, eh?

I shut my eyes and images of a week ago flashed in my head. My eyes snapped open and I pushed my self to kneel. Maybe I should have just given in. Let him win.

"_We could be done by now." _His voice rang in my head. I punched my pillow moodily and moved to sit on the edge of my bed. Since when did I get restless? I've never been before. But neither have I ever been lonely and yet here I am-

I cut my thoughts off with a snort, I wasn't lonely. I didn't get lonely. I'm _Speedy_, I don't _do_ lonely. No, I was just pissy 'cos I hadn't gotten laid in a week. Yeah that was it.

I sighed, slumping down and running my hands though my hair. Suddenly I sat up straight, staring at my hands. They were shaking. I looked across the room to the mirror. I was slightly paler than usual and my hair was a mess. Because I ran my hands though it. I made a noise in the back of my throat and grabbed the comb I had in my belt. It was an inch from my hair when I stopped. I missed a beat and then set the comb down on the bed next to me before putting my head back into my hands. I didn't care if my hair was messed up. Something was, quite obviously, seriously wrong with me.

**Way short and way over-due, I know… I've had some personal stuff to deal with and now that I'm over that I can begin this again. Yay. It's short cos I wanted to get it up quickly to let you all know that I'm not dead. Lol. I gonna do a second part of this in which Speedy will realise what's wrong with him.**

**Shameless Advertising!! I have started a new story for all shippers. It's called 'The drabbles of ships' Basically, I'll do a one-shot on any ship that you ask for. … Erm, yeah… so check it out sometime.**

**Please review so I can know whether to continue this or not. Thanks! **

**xXx**


	5. A confused leader

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Started as one-shots… this seems to have become a fully-fledged story. Opps.**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 5: Lonely Part 2 aka A confused leader**

Bumblebee had no idea what had gotten under Speedy's skin but she was going to find out. No matter what it took; she was going to know what was pissing the archer off. She let him have his time alone, but after he missed dinner (something that had never happened before) she staked off to his room. She didn't pause outside his metal door, nor did she knock. Instead, using her buzzers, she sent an electrical charge into the code pad, mal-functioning the circuits and forcing the door to slide open. She respected her team-mates privacy so she had never done this before. … Well, almost never. Mas and Menos were extremely stubborn in the morning, refusing to get up for their 5 am training unless they were pulled out or lured by pancakes and the tower did run out of the breakfast treats they all loved so much. (1)

As she put a foot though the doorway, it hit her that none of the team had ever been in Speedy's room. (that she knew of, of course) She squinted in the dark, peering round the room. It was fairly large, as all the rooms were, and the walls were just like the others; silver metal but Speedy's had posters and other bits of paper stuck to them. She couldn't make out much till her eyes adjusted but one thing she could tell, even in the dark, was how messy the room was.

The floor was covered with clothes, not just uniforms but civilians clothes as well. Where there wasn't clothes, shoes or belts, there were books, arrows - mostly broken or not finished - and more paper littered everywhere. Trying not to step on anything, Bee made her way across the room, towards the bed with here eyes focused on the lump under the cover. Grabbing the top of the duvet, she pulled the cover back sharply to reveal the sleeping boy.

Bumblebee stared at her team-mate. Speedy was curled up tightly in a ball, knees to his chest, his usually perfect hair was tousled and in his left hand was his mask. But the fact that he was maskless for once wasn't the only thing odd about Speedy's face. His cheeks were wet. Even from her distance, Bee could see a wet trail from Speedy's closed eyes, falling across his cheeks and disappearing down his neck.

A wave of guilt hit her. Speedy had obviously been crying and she had been angry. Right now she couldn't even remember why. Crouching down beside his bed, Bumblebee shook the boy lightly.

"Speedy?"

Speedy let out a noise and his eyes flickered open. Green eyes darted from Bumblebee to his mask and back again and he quickly registered that his face was naked. He sat up and twisted round in one smooth move, when he turned back his mask was in place and the white eyes were narrowed.

"Can I help you?!" Bee ignored the sharp tone, instead she moved to sit on the bed. Speedy blinked. "What do you want?" His tone hadn't softened.

"You've been crying."

Speedy missed a beat. But his mind quickly came up with a plan.

"Nuh-uh!" He gave a laugh. "Me? Cry? Have you forgotten who your talking to?"

Bumblebee sighed, he would choose the hard way. Leaning forward, she rested her hand on his cheek. For a second, neither hero did anything. Then Bee pulled back, her palm facing him and showing the tears. Speedy stared at her hand and then scowled, turning away from her slightly to scrub furiously at his cheeks with the back of his hand. His cheeks were red by the time he had stopped and the tears had vanished from his face, but they were still visible down his neck.

Deciding it best not to point them out, Bee settled for leaning back to rest her head on the wall behind Speedy's bed. The archer watched her warily.

"So." She started, "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

Speedy jumped off of the bed. "Nothing! Why? Why would you think that? Whose said something? Who've you been talking to?!"

Bee stared at the yelling boy. "Err, no-one, Speed." She said as he calmed down. "It was just a question."

Speedy's cheeks, already red from crying, blushed slightly. "Oh. Right."

Bumblebee sat up and peered at her team-mate. "There something you wanna tell me?"

Speedy shook his head furiously. "No." His voice squeaked slightly.

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Cos, ya know, you can always tell me."

He nodded and Bumblebee sighed. Standing up, she nodded at him before starting towards the door. As she moved to open it, Speedy spoke behind her.

"I don't know what to do!"

Surprised, Bee turned on her heel to look at Speedy. He was still standing, both hands clasped over his mouth as though he hadn't meant to say anything. He was obviously nervous, hopping from foot to foot.

"About what?" She took a few steps closer to him. He didn't answer, but shook his head wildly with his hands still pressed to his mouth. Bee folded her arms.

"You cant say that and then not tell me!"

Again, he just shook his head furiously. Growling, Bee moved forwards and pulled at his hands till they came away from his face. "Answer me!"

Speedy whimpered slightly, still hopping helplessly. "I can't."

Keeping his hands in a tight grip, Bumblebee narrowed her eyes. "Why? Why can't you tell me? You don't trust me?"

Speedy tore his hands from hers and jumped back a bit. "No! It's not that I don't trust you, 'cos I do!" The archer was flapping his arms wildly; trying to illustrate his point. "But I _can't _tell you, I shouldn't have said anything to begin with!"

Bumblebee sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ok, so you don't know what to do about something that you can't tell me?"

Speedy let his arms fall to his side and raised an eyebrow - or, rather, a side of his mask - at her. "…Yeah." He said, cautiously.

Bee nodded a few times before kneeling to pile up some books that lay spread out on the floor. Putting the pile to the side, she sat crossed legged in the space she had made; looking up at Speedy till he got the hint and, sighing, sat down in front of her.

"Alright." She started, using the voice she used when talking tactics. "So this 'thing' that you can't tell me; You can't tell me because…You don't want me too know? You don't want to burden me? It's not your secret to tell?"

Speedy looked at her for a moment before thinking. "Can I pick all three?"

Bumblebee's hand hit her forehead in frustration. "Ok… So you don't want me to know?"

Speedy shifted uncomfortably. "Not necessarily."

"You don't want to burden me?" She asked after a deep breath.

"Well, _I_ don't think it's a burden… nor that you'd care. Maybe."

"Then, it's not your secret to tell?" Those words were spoken though gritted teeth.

"Well… It _is_… But it's not."

Bumblebee groaned at the un-helpful answers. "It's a shared secret?"

Speedy looked surprised. "I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Ok. Now we're getting somewhere." Speedy said nothing, but seemed to become very interested in his floor. Bumblebee sighed. "Maybe not. Look," Speedy's masked eyes leapt up to meet her brown ones. "This… Situation your in. Isn't there anyone you know that you could talk too? Maybe someone whose been in a similar problem?"

Speedy's nose wrinkled in concentration. Then his eyes widened. "I think so… It's not the exact same thing but…"

"It's close enough." Standing up, Bee finished his sentence. "Then maybe you should talk to them." She said, walking to the door which opened for her. She paused, biting her lip. "When you're ready to talk to me about it… I'll be willing to listen."

Speedy gave her a smile, not his usual cocky and smirk-like grin but a genuine smile. "I know. Thanks Bumble-butt."

Bee let out a laugh. "No problem, Robin-clone."

**AN: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter… It really sucks…**

**I don't own TT… But I do own the nick-name 'Bumble-butt' **

**(1) - I figure, Titans West love Waffles; so Titans East can loves Pancakes!**

**Who will Speedy go to talk to about his 'problem'? Will he finally confess whatever's going on in his head? Bumblebee makes a phone call, we finally see where Aqualad is and Starfire knows something the other Titans don't!?**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**xXx**


	6. Advise

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. Yeah, I wish I owned 'em too!**

**AN: Started as one-shots… this seems to have become a fully-fledged story. Opps.**

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 6: Advise**

Speedy walked, head bent, down a nice-looking street. Stopping at a house of flats, he typed a code in and started up the stairs. In civilian clothes for once; dark blue jeans, a red sweatshirt with a black t-shirt underneath, his yellow belt was just visible along with his red archer gloves and yellow boots. He had no mask, but dark sunglasses instead. Getting to the top of the flats, Speedy sighed. "Why the hell does he live on the top floor!?" He mumbled before walking to the end of the hallway and knocking on a bright red door.

However, who answered the door was not the red-headed boy he had expected but a pink haired girl. Cat-like eyes widened as she observed the visitor.

"Err… Speedy, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, nice to see you Jinx. I forgot you lived with Kid Flash." Jinx stayed silent but her grey cheeks blushed. "Is he in? Or still on patrol?"

Jinx shook her head, horns swaying. "He should be back-" She cut off to look at the time on her Titans communicator. "'bout a minute, actually… wanna come in and wait?"

He grinned at her. "Sure." He had been in Kid Flash's apartment a handful of times before, it was small but homey. Once in and sat down, Jinx made light conversation. "So… Is it your guy's day off then?"

Speedy nodded. "The twins and Bee are at Titans West. And Fish-face is still god-only-knows-where." he couldn't help the sad tone and quickly spoke to cover it up. "So how's the switching?"

Jinx gave a small smile from the kitchen. "Meh, it takes some getting used to. But I'm dealing."

"That's good, I rather you as a hero than a villain."

She laughed. "Of course you do! You're bound to like me more when I'm not beating your ass!"

Two red eyebrows rose over the black sunglasses. "You never beat our asses! We never even fought."

Jinx blinked. "True." She smirked. "But I bet I could take you."

They were still laughing when someone knocked on the door. Pink eyes flew to the time again before Jinx grinned and went to open the flat's door. Outside it, Jinx came face to face with a bunch of deep-red roses, taking them to see the face behind them, Kid Flash shot her a smile.

"Forgot your key?" She asked, inspecting the flowers. He ran a hand though his hair.

"It's not like I have anywhere to put it!" He joked, motioning to his red and yellow spandex suit.

"I'll get you a key-chain for your birthday." Speedy said standing to greet his friend. Kid Flash looked surprised for a moment before grinning widely.

"Hey, Arrow-boy! What brings you to our city?" He looked the archer up and down. "What is this, casual Friday?"

Behind his shades, Speedy rolled his eyes. "I couldn't walk down the street in my uniform could I?" His tone turned serious. "I need you help with something."

The laughter flooded from Kid Flash's face, leaving him with an expression Jinx had only seen once; when they had been in the warehouse after first meeting, right before Madam Rogue had shown up.

"What is it? Titans East… West? Green Arrow?" The boy visibly paled. "Flash…?"

Speedy shook his head and waved his hand to dismiss the ideas. "No. No one's hurt, Wally, chill." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's…err… a personal problem."

Kid Flash raised his eyebrows before creasing them worriedly. Jinx cleared her throat softly before turning into the kitchen and busying herself with finding a vase and arranging the roses. Kid Flash moved forwards, towards Speedy, pulling his mask off. Concern showed on his bare face as he questioned his friend.

"So what's going on?"

Speedy's cheeks pinkened as he spoke. "You… you liked Jinx before she changed sides, right?"

Blue eyes jumped to the kitchen before looking back at Speedy. "Err, yeah." Kid Flash was suddenly very aware Jinx could hear them.

"But that wasn't allowed?"

"Well, there's no law that says…" He trailed off and took a breath. "It was… frowned upon."

Speedy nodded. "Well, how'd you get past that? I mean…" Speedy stopped. He didn't even know what he meant. Kid Flash was looking at him concerned. He shook his head. "I'm sorry… this- this was a bad idea." He gave a weak smile and started for the door but Kid Flash, being well… Kid Flash, was in front of the door before Speedy had fully turned around.

"Speedy?"

It's nothing." He said dismissively. But Kid Flash refused to let it go.

"Roy?"

Behind his shades, Speedy's eyes widened then flicked to Jinx. Speedy moved forwards to try and push past Kid Flash. "Watch the names, eh?"

Kid Flash just snorted and grabbed Speedy's arm. "C'mon, you didn't come down here for just 'nothing'." Blue eyes bore though Speedy's sunglasses. "What's going on?" His voice was demanding and made Speedy feel like a child.

"Nothing, Kid, just leave it, ok?"

"No, not ok!"

"Wally!" Both boys turned to the forgotten girl, her pink eyes glowing dangerously. Kid Flash gulped and held his hands up to signal peace. "I think I know what's going on."

Speedy eyed Jinx uncertainly and then he shrugged, motioning for her to take a guess. Jinx paused before saying anything; whether it was for dramatic effect, to annoy Kid Flash or for a few more seconds to think Speedy didn't know but it seemed to do all three.

"I think," She stated slowly. "That you like someone."

Both boys mouth's fell open. Speedy's because Jinx was, for the most parts, right and Kid Flash because he had never really thought of Speedy liking anyone but his own refection. Raising one red eyebrow, Kid Flash looked at the now blushing Speedy who promptly avoided his gaze. Grinning, the speedster let out a cat call.

"Whoo! Speed's got a crush!"

Jinx sighed, smacked Wally around the head and turned back to go back to her roses. Speedy's cheeks reddened more and he scowled at the bouncing boy. "Not exactly… I mean, yeah -" Another loud cat call. "- but it's a little more than that." Speedy took a breath as Kid Flash bounced on the heels of his feet more. "We're kinda, maybe, sorta secretly in some sort of a thing."

Kid Flash laughed. "Wow, Roy, could you get anymore vague?" Shaking his head, Kid walked over to the couch and jumped over the back of it to sit down. Stroking an imaginary goatee, he mocked deep-thought. "Lets see… Someone you're not allowed to be with… Is she taken? Oh, Starfire? Robin would go nuts! Raven, maybe. Ohhh! Bumblebee!"

Speedy's wrinkled his nose. "No, no and God no!" He sighed and walked over to cit next to his friend as the boy continued.

"Hmm… you said about sides… Yo, Jinxy!" Jinx's eye twitched at the nickname, but she walked over none-the-less. Kid Flash grabbed her waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "Girl villains, babe?"

There was another sigh from Jinx, this time joined with Speedy's. "Kitten, she hardly seems your type though. Angel, you haven't even met her. Same for Starfire's sister, Blackfire." She stopped and adopted her boyfriend's sneaky grin. "What about Cheshire?"

Speedy folded his arms and sunk into the couch with a pout. "Urk, her?! She broke my bow!"

"I bet she did." Kid Flash howled at Jinx's innuendo while Speedy muttered under his breath.

"Ok…" Kid Flash went back to his 'goatee' once he had stopped laughing. He snapped his fingers. "How's about that Terra girl?"

An eyebrow rose above one leans of Speedy's shades. "What you mean the Titan-traitor who doesn't know who she is? Please." (1)

Jinx rolled her eyes and Kid Flash chuckled. "C'mon then. Who?"

The archer's cheeks went bright red and he mumbled softly. The other two leaned forwards. "Didn't quite catch that, Speedy-boy."

Clearing his throat, Speedy eyed the two. "It's … It's Garth."

Jinx tilted her head, confused. Kid Flash, however, understood and his blue eyes went wide as he stared. "Your kidding." He breathed. Speedy just shook his head.

Jinx looked between the two, Speedy looking utterly embarrassed and defeated, Wally looking shocked to the core. "Err… Boys? Who's Garth?"

Speedy hesitated, but came to the conclusion that the girl would eventually get it out of her boyfriend eventually anyway. "Garth, and you probably shouldn't tell anyone that's his name, is -" He swallowed. "Aqualad."

Silence rang through the apartment. After several long moments, Jinx slid off Kid Flash's lap - he barely noticed though - with an odd look on her face. She sighed, breaking the two boys out of their thoughts. "Why is it always the cute ones." She mumbled.

Speedy laughed and Kid Flash pouted. "Hey!"

Jinx blinked at him before sighing again. "Always the cute ones…" She walked back into the kitchen, leaving the boys to talk while she played with her roses.

* * *

In the Titans West's tower, Bumblebee tapped her fingers lightly against the table while Raven and Starfire watched her curiously. Mas and Menos were hanging out with Cyborg, doing 'guy stuff' with the T-car. Robin and Beastboy were sparring - Bumblebee was surprised to know that Beastboy was getting rather good at hand to hand - leaving the three girls to hang out. They sat in the common room, the two Western girls becoming seriously worried about their muttering friend.

"Err… Friend Bumblebee?" Bee snapped out of her daze to look at Starfire's anxious face. "You are… feeling well, yes?"

Bumblebee cocked her head, confused at why she wouldn't be well. Raven clarified. "You're muttering, it's annoying and a little disturbing." Not that the girls weren't used to it, of course, they lived with Robin after all.

"I'm fine." Her tone was happy but her eyes were fixed on the time. She had sworn that she wouldn't try him again. Not while here. No, she could wait a few more hours before trying to contact him again. But even as she reminded herself of this, her fingers were reaching down to her communicator. Lifting it to her face and flipping it open, her mouth spoke before she registered she was doing it.

"Aqualad? You there?" Silence. Bee growled and stood up suddenly, making Starfire jump and fall off the back of the couch with a squeal. "God damn it! Answer me!"

Bumblebee sighed at the lack of response and was about to hang up when a voice stopped her.

"No need to shout." Aqualad's face came up on the communicator; judging by the background, he was underwater. Good thing these things were water proof. "I'm here, what's up?"

"What's up!?" Bumblebee yelled, making Raven back away. "My foot up your ass is what's gonna be 'up' when I get my hands on you!" The Atlantian winced. "A whole week! More, actually. And not one call? Gods, you could have _died_ for all we knew!"

At least he had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Yes, I know. I should have called but…" He trailed off and groaned. "I'll explain when I get back."

His leader narrowed her eyes dangerously. "And when will that be?"

"I'm on my way now, I swear!" His face grew thoughtful. "I should be back tomorrow morning, you can beat me up then."

"I intend to." Bumblebee hissed. She was all ready to hang up on him when a thought drifted through her head. "Hey… Did you notice anything odd about Speedy before you left?"

She could have sworn he blushed, but it must have been the lighting. Unless…

"Speedy? No." Aqualad struggled to keep his voice steady. "Why?"

Bumblebee waved her hand, dismissing the issue. "Never mind. Just hurry up, eh?"

He nodded and saluted in mock seriousness. Grinning, he did a summersault in the water before hanging up with a wink.

Feeling much more relieved, Bee sighed happily as she returned her badge to her belt. Raven raised a thin eyebrow.

"He sounded… odd." She commented, obviously picking something up with her empathy. Bumblebee nodded, chewing on a nail while Stafire blinked.

"I am sure he is just worried for Speedy." She said, optimistically.

Bumblebee snorted. "Sure. C'mon, those two go at it like catfish and dogs!" Raven smirked at the joke.

Starfire tilted her head. "'Go at it'… I am correct in thinking this is am Earthly term for people loving each other dearly?"

The two other girls stared. "Why on Earth would you think that Speedy and Aqualad are…" Bee wrinkled her nose in thought of the right words. "_Romantically _together?"

"Oh. I am wrong?" Starfire looked very confused. "But Mas and Menos said that they 'saw it with their own two eyes'." She paused. "Or rather four…"

She was cut off by Bumblebee's shouting voice. All the way down in the garage, the twins and Cyborg heard her calling Mas and Menos. Cyborg looked at the two, who had paled considerably, and let out a low whistle. "I don't wanna be you two right now. Bee sounds pissed."

Whimpering, the two gripped hands and shot off to their leader, giving nervous laughs when they stopped in front of her. Hands on hips, Bee looked down at her two youngest members.

"You saw something." They looked confused. "Something v-e-r-y important concerning Aqua and Speed?" Realization dawned on their faces.

"Si…" They both said cautiously. Her eyes softening, Bee picked them up around their waists and took them to the couch while the whole of Titans West - called from whatever they were doing by the scream - looked on from the joining kitchen.

Once sat down, Bee raised her eyebrows at the two. "Right, lets start at the beginning…"

_--- Flash back. ---_

Mas and Menos grumbled in Spanish as they opened the tower doors. They couldn't believe Bumblebee had sent them back, and to pick up such a trivial thing! … Well, ok. They really should keep their communicators on them at all times but still! They really exactly need theirs to sort out paper work with Steal City's police force. Especially since Bee had hers.

Looking round their common room, they noticed that the two elder boys weren't in there. While the twins and Bee did boring paper work, the last two members had to spend an equally boring day at the tower, going out on any calls that came in. Racing to their room, they picked up their badges and were about to shoot off when they heard something from Speedy's room.

Pausing out side it, they quickly discovered that it was Speedy laughing. Nothing wrong with that. Except… who was he laughing with? He and Aqualad weren't likely to be cracking jokes in there. Pressing their ears to the door, they frowned as they heard Aqualad.

"Fine, fine… whatever. Just keep an ear out for the communicators. Bee'll go nuts if we miss a call! And what would we say for that excuse?"

Mas tapped his brother and pointed to a hole in Speedy's door, caused when Mas and Menos had teased him a bit to far in the hall. Both small boys peered into the hall, their eyes searching the inside of Speedy's room till they found the boys. Aqualad was at the head of the bed, shirtless and half-leaning against the wall behind it, raising his eyebrows at the boy above him. Said boy was also shirtless, smirking down at the Atlantian as he loomed over him, mask off and him nestled between Aqualad's legs.

With a laugh, Speedy responded to the ocean-boy's last question. "Well…" He said slyly, leaning down to nip at Aqualad neck - much to the shock of the twins and the pleasure of Aqualad. "We could just tell her the truth; we were far to busy having hot man-sex." (2)

Mas and Aqualad went bright red. Menos almost fainted. The twins decided that now would be the time to leave. As quickly as possible.

_--- End flash back. ---_

The whole of Titans West - minus Starfire who had been told before - stared at the blushing twins once they finished their story. Bumblebee blinked a few times before nodding and standing.

"Right…" More nodding, it all made sense now. "Right." She reached out to the twins with her hands. Taking Mas' hand in one and Menos' in the other, she walked to the entrance of the tower, calling over to the main Titans as she went.

"Thanks for the stay. We'll call you, but right now we have to go get some answer's from a soon-to-be-in-trouble-archer."

**AN: Miss me? XD**

**Ahhhh…It's been so long! And I apologize profoundly for that. In my profile, if you've read it, it does say that my stories are on pause till I work out some personal stuff. I do hope you don't mind. But yay for random updates! **

**I hated this chapter. I had no idea what to write. Hopefully, they will get easier from here and I can update faster. **

**(1) - I don't mean for this to be offensive to Terra in any way. True, I'm not her biggest fan but I'm not bashing her here.**

**(2) - -checks rating- It's 'T' so I'm guessing I'm ok. Lol. **

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**xXx**


	7. Don't leave me

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT, you'd be watching this, not reading it. **

**AN: This started as one-shots… not sure when it became a story. Maybe chapter three… **

"**People talking"**

'_**People thinking'**_

**Summery: Speedy and Aqualad struggle to keep their relationship a secret while their leader grows suspicious. And a pair of all-knowing Spanish twins aren't helping.**

**Chapter 7: Don't leave me.**

When Bumblebee and the twins arrived home, they had expected Speedy to be back. He wasn't; but there was a message on the main computer from him, saying he would be back soon. All three were annoyed at that. Bumblebee because she had her hopes set on getting some answers and Mas and Menos because now they had to put up with a furious leader. To their surprise however, they weren't alone in the tower.

True, the archer wasn't back yet. But Aqualad was.

Mas' and Menos' jaws dropped, Bee raised her eyebrows and all three could do nothing but stare. Aqualad was looking at the pictures on the wall, not noticing the entry of his team-mates. There were a few group shots - though, only one had them _all _smiling in - and there were several pictures of them in fours or threes while someone else took the picture. There were even pictures of them when they were smaller. None of the boys knew how Bumblebee had managed to get her hands on pictures of Mas y Menos when they were three or Aqualad when he was ten - hugging a small dolphin with a look of pure joy on his face - or Speedy when he was twelve - aiming an arrow at the camera - but none of them had the heart to remove them.

Bee cleared her throat and Aqualad span around to face them, looking startled and then relieved. He raised a slightly shaking hand in greeting. Bumblebee was all ready to yell at him, to finally get some answers, but she paused. Aqualad's uniform was dirty and ripped, he was slightly paler, with dark circles under his eyes. Bluntly put, he looked a wreak and Bumblebee couldn't stop her mouth from telling him so.

"God, you look awful!"

He raised an eyebrow, a slight pout playing on his lips. "Thanks, Bee." He said sarcastically. She shrugged.

"It's true. … What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back till morning."

He gave an almost nervous smile. "I thought it better if I came back and explained."_ 'You said something was wrong with Speedy…_' "Stupid to put it off, really." _'You made me worried!' _He glanced at the three. "Where's Speedy?" He asked a little too casually.

They all raised an eyebrow. "Speedy fue a visitar Senior. Kid Flash por el día." Mas said slowly.

Menos nodded. "El dejó un mensaje, dijo que él regresará pronto."

Aqualad's face looked caught in between looking crest fallen and looking relieved. Bumblebee narrowed her eyes.

"So what's going on?"

He jumped. "What? Nothing!"

Bumblebee moved forwards while Mas and Menos exchanged glances. "Calm down, I meant with Atlantis…" She paused and a sneaky grin graced her face. "What did you think I meant?"

She could practically see him sweating. "Huh? Nothing… nothing. I'm just… jumpy is all."

"Yuh huh." She was unconvinced and he knew it. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous at the change of subject. "So what's going on? … With Atlantis, I mean?"

Aqualad ran a hand through his hair and gave a nervous laugh. "Well… Y-you guys know I was exiled, right?"

She nodded, sitting down. Mas and Menos followed her example.

"And you know I'm the prince." More nodding. "Well, due to those circumstances, they - 'them' being not only the royals but also high up Atlanitians - have given me the choice to… to temporarily re-join their ranks as to sort of test the reactions of the rest of my people." Mas and Menos looked confused, Bee, however, understood.

"So… so, your leaving to go back to Atlantis?"

Mas gasped, Menos made a squeaking sound and Aqualad bit his lip. "N-not exactly…" He stammered. "It's only temporary… t- to see th-"

"The reaction of the others, we know." Bumblebee stood, hands on hips. "But what if they do accept you? And offer you a permanent place there."

Aqualad looked away. "They won't… accept me, I mean."

"¿Entonces por qué molesta usted!?"

"¿Sí, si ellos no le aceptarán entonces por qué pierde el tiempo entrante allí?"

Mas' and Menos' yells echoed down the halls. And. eventually, the intelligent questions and statements became random and rude Spanish swear words.

Aqualad and Bumblebee stayed in silence through this. And even once it was done, neither spoke right away.

Aqualad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This… this is just something I have to do…" The three instantly felt guilty. Their friend had obviously been thinking a lot about this and they weren't making his decision any easier. Gently chewing on her lip, Bee placed a hand on Aqualad's shoulder.

"If… if you want to go… to do this thing… then we'll support your choice." The Atlantian's purple eyes glanced at Mas y Menos, who paused and then nodded, before looking back at his leader with a smile.

"Thanks…"

And that was when the common room's door opened.

* * *

About ten minutes earlier…

Humming a almost-too-happy tune, Speedy typed in the code for the tower and bounded up the stairs. He knew Bumblebee and the twins would be home by now; especially since he could see the common room light on. He had left Kid Flash's over an hour ago, three train trips, two bus's and an avoided fan-girl convention later he arrived home distinctly more happy than when he had left.

True, even after his slightly disturbing talk with Kid Flash and Jinx - Jinx, to his horror, wanting to know about his 'feelings' and Kid Flash, to his embarrassment, keeping up a stream of gay sex jokes - he was still rather confused. But it was a happy confused rather than the depressed confused he had left the tower with. Now he was no longer torn between wanting Aqualad back - because, bluntly put, he missed the other boy - and wanting him to stay away - because the fact that he missed the Atlantian scared the hell out of him. He simply wanted his Aqualad back now.

Yes_, his_.

Speedy couldn't help the grin that formed on his face at that thought. He stopped humming as he made his way to the common room door. And because of this he could hear a voice. Not just any voice, though, Aqualad's voice. Speedy's heart skipped a beat. He was back! Finally! Feeling slightly giddy, Speedy bounded to the door and was about to open it - though he had no idea what to do when actually face-to-face with the others - when his ears picked up on the conversation.

"…_know I'm the prince." _That was Aqualad. _"Well, due to those circumstances, they have given me the choice to temporarily re-join their ranks as to sort of test the reactions of the rest of my people." _

Speedy was nodding along, only half listening. But what Bumblebee said next brought him hurtling back to reality.

"_So, your leaving to go back to Atlantis?"_

Jaw dropping open, Speedy stared at the door as the conversation went on, the words barely registering. He was only snapped out of his daze when Spanish yelling was heard. Shaking his head fast enough to move the red hair, Speedy listened carefully as Bumblebee not only accepted this, but supported it as well.

'_What the hell is she thinking!' _His good mood gone, Speedy growled slightly and opened the door.

The four looked up at him when he walked in, shutting the door after. Mas, Menos and Bumblebee avoided his gaze, blushing slightly. Aqualad, however, did the opposite. He stared, open mouthed and looking completely horrified, at Speedy while going so pale he could have fainted by lack of blood to the brain. Opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, he finally managed to stutter out a sentence.

"S-speedy!? …How long have y-you been out there for…?"

Forcing himself to act calm, Speedy shrugged. "Long enough to get the gist of the conversation. You're leaving for Atlantis." He paused, one red eyebrow raised above his shades. "Unless, I heard wrong?" The archer could have smacked himself over the head at the hopefulness in his voice.

Aqualad nodded and then seemed to catch himself and shook his head, black hair flying. "I'm not! …Well, I am! But I'm not _leaving_ leaving!" The prince flapped his arms unceremoniously as if to illustrate his point. "It's just a temporary thing!" Speedy would have usually found it hilariously amusing to see the elegant and tranquil prince so flustered but he was a little busy dieing inside.

"Dude, chill." He said; he tried to smirk but his lips immediately formed into a pout. Trying to cover up his traitorous lips, he waved a hand dismissively. "It's cool."

The tower fell silent. Aqualad was hopping from foot to foot, trying to tell if his boyfriend… lover… _thing _was mad at him. Said boy was trying to control his urges to scream, yell and jump the other boy. Mas and Menos were still trying to tell if Aqualad was lying and actually leaving them for good and Bumblebee was just too uncomfortable to say anything.

This went on for several minutes before it was broken by Speedy's stomach rumbling, snapping everyone out of their daze. Forcing a very fake laugh, he walked over to the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards. Head deep in one, he spoke.

"So… How were the Westies?"

Mas and Menos snickered at the nickname. "Heh, ellos fueron toda multa... ¡Ah¡Señor Beastboy invitó Señorita Raven fuera!"

"Really?" Speedy pretended to be interested.

"¡Sí, sí! Ella hizo la televisión estalla y Señor Cyborg de lloró todo el día." Both twins howled with laughter.

The rest of the night went on with a forced-easy atmosphere; the twins keeping up a stream of jokes and funny stories of Titans West while Bumblebee pretended not to notice how Speedy and Aqualad were ignoring one another. By the time training time came around, Bee was far too annoyed at the elder boys and sent them all to bed early.

Both Aqualad and Speedy stayed up all night and, despite the fact that they could have easily snuck into each other's room, neither did. Both were too anxious and afraid to take that first step but they each stayed up, staring at the door, just incase the other chose to come.

* * *

Aqualad decided it better for him to leave straight away the next morning, 'the sooner I leave, the sooner I get back' he had said. What he hadn't counted on was for them to come out to see him off. He tried to put them off it, using every excuse he could think of to avoid the awkward moment that was bound to happen. But they remained stubborn and so, in the morning, all five of them were stood on the cost.

Having already said goodbye to the twins and Bumblebee - not Speedy because both boys were desperately trying to ignore one another - all that was left was too leave. The sun was rising as they came out of the tower to stand at the edge of the island. Uncomfortable with the silence, Aqualad smiled warmly at the rest.

"Don't look so down, I'll be back." Bee, Mas and Menos gave a small smile, Speedy didn't even try. The ocean boy hesitated before walking towards the sea. Just as he had turned his back on them and taken a few steps, a hand shot out to grab his arm. He twisted round, still in the tight grip, to meet face-to-face with a now maskless Speedy. Dark eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, avoiding the boys gaze and looking down at the hand holding him.

He couldn't look away for long through, and soon found himself being drawn back to green eyes. Neither said anything, eyes locked completely silently as the other three watched from just a few steps back. Aqualad raised a slightly shaky hand to try and uncurl Speedy's from his arm, he had just gripped the red-gloved hand when the boy attached to it spoke.

"Don't."

Aqualad's eyes snapped back from where he had been looking at their now-joined hands to Speedy's eyes. The archer spoke quietly, almost a whisper, and Aqualad wondered if Bee or the twins could hear.

"Don't leave us."

Green eyes were begging him, pleading with him to stay. There was desperation and fear in them and something else…

"Don't leave me."

Speedy's voice had dipped even lower, that last sentence a whisper that Aqualad almost had to strain to hear. The Atlantian's mouth fell open slightly as he stared at the other boy whose pale cheeks were a little more rosy after that statement. Aqualad felt the blood drain from his face as he realised what else was in Speedy's eyes.

Love. Aqualad was stunned. When had they gotten that serious? Since when did Speedy feel so deeply for him? What happened while he was gone to make Speedy realise this? …And why the hell was he pulling back? Why was his body betraying his heart and stepping away from his team? From Speedy…

He needed to think. But he couldn't. He couldn't breath, he was gasping for air but none would come. In a desperate need to get some air to his lungs and head, he dove backwards in to the sea.

**AN: Angst, angst, angst an even more angst next chapter. It's been rather focused on Speedy (I can't help it! He's my favourite character!) so in the next one we'll see what's been going on in Aqualad's head… And more angst from Speedy, of course lol.**

**Translations:**

"Speedy fue a visitar Senior. Kid Flash por el día." - Speedy went to visit Mister Kid Flash for a while.

"El dejó un mensaje, dijo que él regresará pronto." - He just left a message saying he'll be back soon.

"¿Entonces por qué molesta usted!?" - Then why are you bothering!?

"¿Sí, si ellos no le aceptarán entonces por qué pierde el tiempo entrante allí?" - Yes, if you know they wont accept you then why waste time in going?

"Heh, ellos fueron toda multa... ¡Ah¡Señor Beastboy invitó Señorita Raven fuera!" - Heh, they were fine… Oh! Mister Beastboy asked Miss Raven out!

"¡Sí, sí! Ella hizo la televisión estalla y Señor Cyborg de lloró todo el día." - Yes, yes! She made the television explode and Mister Cyborg cried all day.

**I know Mas and Menos probably wouldn't call everyone Mister/Senor and Miss/Senorita but it sounds so cute. I hope those are all right… I got them of a translation website.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**Laters.**

**xXx**


End file.
